


Two for One

by SkyLights17



Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Angst, Mondo and (Y/n) are Very Protective, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Taka is Trying His Best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: Taka hates weddings, but his friends make it better.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo/Reader
Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112594
Kudos: 8





	Two for One

Taka wasn’t a fan of weddings. Don’t misunderstand!

He didn’t hate seeing people in love. It was a wonderful occasion, especially for a secret romantic like him.

No, what he hated were the people who asked him when he would find someone and joked about him never getting married at all.

But this was one wedding he couldn’t get out of. His dad was getting remarried, and he couldn’t bring himself to miss it even if he wanted to.

That didn’t mean he was excited to go though.

When he expressed his concern about the wedding to you and Mondo, he was entirely thrown off guard when you two offered to come with him.

“Yo-You’d do that?”

(Y/n) smiled reassuringly. “Of course we will!” You looked to Mondo. “Right?”

Mondo smiled as well. “Sure we will, bro.”

Taka gave them the biggest smile and thanked them profusely.

~~~

When the day of the wedding came, Taka paced nervously as he waited for the wedding to start. The wedding itself was only open to close family, so (Y/n) and Mondo agreed to meet him at the reception.

The wedding went by without a hitch. Everything went smoothly, and by the time the reception started, Taka was sighing in relief.

Just when he started to relax, someone slapped him on the back. “Yo Ishimaru!”

Taka recognized the man as the son of one of his dad’s friends, Soma. The guy was always causing trouble, and he was instantly on alert for anything this guy could do.

“Hello.” Taka greeted him stiffly, taking note of the young woman beside him.

Soma grinned wolfishly. “I see you noticed my girl!” He wrapped his arm around the girl, who looked increasingly more uncomfortable the longer she stood beside him. “This here is Yue.”

Soma looked around before smirking at him. “I see you still can’t get a date, Ishimaru.” He jeered.

“You’re right. He doesn’t have a date.” A familiar voice spoke up behind him, cold fingers curling through his own, and (Y/n) squeezed his hand reassuringly.

A larger arm wrapped around Taka’s shoulders, and Mondo grinned down at Soma. “He has two.” Mondo finished your sentence.

Soma smiled mockingly. “I always knew you were a fag, but I didn’t think you’d pick up a prostitute too.”

Yue shoved him hard. “What the hell are you doing?! Leave them alone!”

Soma turned to her with a scowl, eyes flashing dangerously, and before you could blink he swung at her, but it wasn’t her that he hit.

Taka had stepped in front of her, taking a fist to the face. He stumbled back slightly, and you were at his side in an instant, steadying him. Yue grabbed some napkins off a nearby table, and you held them to his nose, using your sleeve to wipe the blood from his mouth and chin.

Taka tried to push your hands away, profusely apologizing for bleeding all of you, but you were having none of it.

Meanwhile, Mondo had easily overpowered Soma, whose father was angrily dragging him out of the building. Soma’s mother tearfully apologized multiple times to all of them before rushing after her family.

Mondo led Taka out of the hall and to the bathroom to properly wash his face while you ditched your jacket and comforted Yue, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” She sniffled. “If I’d kn-known, I-I”

“I know.” You shushed her lightly, rubbing her back soothingly. “It’s not your fault.” You reassured her.

Eventually, Yue returned to her own parents, who had been outside at the time that everything went down, and they hugged her tightly.

When Taka and Mondo returned, they found you leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. You immediately rushed forward and hugged them both. “You’re both okay!”

You pulled away and held Taka’s chin, turning his head to examine the red mark along his cheek and nose. You frowned worriedly, and he rubbed at the spot self consciously.

“Is it that bad?”

Seeing that he was embarrassed, you smiled. “Hang on.” You normally didn’t carry makeup with you, but you’d gotten a weird feeling before you left that you should. Now, you were glad you had. You pulled out a small compact from your coat pocket and instructed him to sit in a nearby chair. You carefully covered the mark, and when you were done, it wasn’t even visible anymore. You grinned triumphantly. “You look good!”

Taka flushed at the compliment, a shy smile tugging at his lips. His expression quickly turned serious again. “Thank you both for standing up for me. I’m sorry I caused so much troub-“

“Shuddup.” Mondo grumbled before kissing him.

You cracked a smile that quickly turned to a grin when Taka kissed him back.

You slapped Mondo on the arm. “Quit leavin’ me out!” You joked.

He rolled his eyes but kissed you on the cheek anyway.

“W-Wait, y-you two-?”

You leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. “We like you.” You told him honestly. “And we’d like to be with you.”

“If it’s alright with you.” Mondo added, a surprisingly tender smile on his face.

“I..” Taka glanced back and forth between you, searching for any sign of deceit, but you both just looked back at him so affectionately.

Once he realized you were serious, he started searching for an answer, while you both waited patiently. Well, you waited patiently. Mondo, on the other hand, well..he was trying.

“So what’ll it be, bro?”

Taka blinked rapidly, as if he still believed he was dreaming or something. After another beat of silence, he looked away from you. “I’d like that.”

The words were spoken quietly, but neither of you missed them. You pulled him to his feet to wrap your arms around his waist, and Mondo curled his arms around both of you, locking you in a warm hug. You giggled, feeling giddy and light.

“This is the best worst wedding I’ve been to.”

You snorted loudly at the sudden declaration and moved one arm to slide it around Mondo’s waist.

“Agreed.”


End file.
